Flight of the Falcon
by Claire Hayasaka
Summary: Anne and George Boleyn are wrongfully imprisoned. But they aren't Boleyns for nothing. A daring escape plan ensues, but will it go through successfully before the executioner arrives? Meanwhile, Jane Seymour is feeling guilty......A "what if" kind of fic.
1. Chapter 1

Anne Boleyn

A pair of dark and unassuming eyes darted to a plate of food that was laid on the small table. _How appetizing. A cold slab of meat, an old piece of fruit, and is that mold I see on that small piece of bread? _ "Won't you eat something Lady Anne?" The maid slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing the error in what she had just said. Anne Boleyn walked over to the girl, who was petrified. "Why do you call me Lady, and not queen? I have a lot of influence with my husband you know, and he could have your head off with a snap of his fingers." And then she laughed, knowing full well she had lost all influence with the king the moment the warrant for her arrest arrived. The maid laughed timidly, thanking God for not having upset the Queen, who had a bit of a temper, or so she had heard. Anne patted her on the shoulder, and grabbed an apple slice tentatively. It wouldn't do her any good to faint during a trial, if she was to have one.

George Boleyn

George Boleyn was restless. His cold prison cell did not help matters. Memories kept playing in his head, as if to torment him. Playing cards with Norris and Weston. Laughing at the King's gaudy jokes. Watching his sister being crowned queen. Where had it all gone wrong? What could he do to make it right? George wasn't a Boleyn for nothing, and he resolved to fight against the inevitable fate of the scaffold. Something had to be done. But what? The pitter-patter of a rat paws against the cold stone ground snapped him out of his reverie, and George turned his head to see the barred door opening to reveal…

Sir William Kingston, the Constable of the Tower. His appearance usually meant bad news for prisoners. " I have come to inform you that you are to be tried tomorrow, at three o clock. I would prepare ." George winced. Ones charged with incest did not have a high chance of being proclaimed innocent, especially if the charges were from the king himself. Kingston turned to leave, but George stopped him, studying the door frame closely as he did. "Am I allowed to have witnesses?" Kingston hesitated. "Not that I know of. I am sorry." George shrugged. There were other possibilites. He now found himself wishing that he had listened to Thomas More's talk of legal matters. Too bad his head was on a pike on London Bridge.

Kingston found himself telling the same news of a trial to the disgraced queen. He wondered if he should relay the fact that her brother's trial would occur soon after hers, but Anne interrupted his thinking. "Ah, Kingston, this is yet another bit of good cheer that you bring to me. Thank you so much. " Was she being serious? Or did Kingston detect a hint of mirth in Anne Boleyn's voice? She certainly looked cheerful, her dark eyes dancing with…guilt? Innocence? Kingston didn't know, but it made him feel quite uneasy.

Jane Seymour

_The handsome boy played a fanciful jig, while the audience danced and laughed. Jane yearned to be a part of it, but couldn't join for some reason. Before she could try to get up and dance, the musician finished his song, and turned towards her, causing Jane's body to recoil in horror. Mark Smeaton's clothes were bloodstained, and his right eye was swollen over. His arms were covered with gashes, and Mark's normally curly black hair was matted and had lost its lusty sheen. "Won't you dance with me Jane?" _ With that Jane Seymour awoke with a start, her nightgown laced, or rather, drenched with sweat. She must have let out a cry of shock when she was sleeping, because two of her rather tired looking maids rushed in her chamber( they could hear it because their rooms were adjoined to hers.) "Are you alright Milady?" One of them, aptly named Anne, asked. Jane took a deep breath of air, which smelled rather musky. "I am sorry I woke you. It was merely a bad dream." She said, sighing , and wondering what time it was. Anne looked content, now that her mistress seemed okay, but Nataly, the rather new Spanish maid frowned, seemingly unconvinced. "If I may be bold milady..."-Jane nodded, hoping for comfort-"It seems that you have been rather plagued by bad dreams as of late. Is the imprisonment of Anne Boleyn troubling you?" Jane's mouth dropped in a most unladylike manner. Anne, one of the more senior of her maids, opened her mouth to reprimand Nataly, but Jane stopped her. "Yes. No matter how many times people tell me that taking the king away from Anne Boleyn was right, I keep…I keep.." She found her hands shaking like mad. Nataly's grey eyes flashed, as if she could see Jane's conflicting emotions. Meanwhile, Anne started massaging her mistress's shoulders. "It's alright. Just go to sleep. Your weariness is making you think of untrue things."

Anne Boleyn

Anne sneezed. What time was it? What day was it? Did it even matter? Soon, very soon, she would be on the trial for her life, and Elizabeth's future. "I shan't be burned, or beheaded damn it!" She cried out loud. "Yell even louder milady, and you shan't be having my sympathy either!" Retorted Lady Kingston most unkindly, and it was then Anne realized that it was night and most of her ladies were sleeping. Ignoring the lady, Anne started pacing. Someone was planting Henry's mind with untrue things against her. Was it Cromwell? That pallid woman Jane? Maybe if she could somehow speak to Henry…To save George…and Mark…and the rest…A tear slid down Anne's cheek. The whole reality of her predicament hit her hard. But she wasn't going down without a fight. She had become queen of England. This should be easy compared to those trials and tribulations. So why was she crying still? And was that a letter from Henry she saw on the small table?


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's note-Hello there! Thanks to rosebudjamie, twilightfan2, tudorprincess, and Boleyn Girl13 for their reviews, and a big thanks to everyone for reading! Hope you enjoy the second chapter! It's not the most historically accurate, just to warn ya!)

George Boleyn

There were few things you could do in a dank, boring cell and George wasn't the kind of man who could keep still. He desperately wanted to ask Kingston a question, and had nearly banged the door down many times trying to get the Constable's attention, scaring the guards out of their wits. Oh, George HAD heard their mutterings. "He's mad. No wonder he made love with his own sister!" So George decided to quell his boredom by summoning the guard who had made the aforementioned comment. "If you're bored, I'll make love with you too!" The guard looked at him with pity and noticeable disgust. George was pleased. A plan was slowly growing in his head, and part one was complete.

Jane Seymour

"Mistress Nataly. What are you doing?" The maid jumped, scared by jolly King Henry. He laughed, showing no signs of anger, although the girl had obviously been ruffling through Jane's things. _I'll make sure to tell Jane to watch that girl. _"She was just looking for a dress milord, that I thought you would like perhaps." Jane said, as she entered the room. Henry felt his heart pound, but not nearly as much as when Anne would make a comment like that. _Aaargh, why in God's name am I thinking about that whore? _He shook his head wildly, trying to ignore the dark blanket of hair that had so entranced him.

Jane glanced at Nataly curiously, while Henry was stuck in his reverie._ What on earth was she doing?_ She decided to forget about it for now. After all, Jane wasn't going to have a fit, a la Anne Boleyn. "And I'm not going to feel guilty about her either!" Both king and maid turned to look at Jane, who had inadvertently said that aloud. "Mistress Seymour, I believe you could use something to eat. What say you to that?" Without giving her a chance to answer, Henry draped an arm around Jane, and marched her out of the room, without so much of a second glance at Nataly.

Anne Boleyn

It was just an old love letter that Henry had written to her, in the days of old. Had those beautiful days just been a passing dream? A simple fleeting flight of fancy on Henry's part, and hers? Anne laughed hysterically as she glanced over the first line, "Mine own sweetheart." _You liar and fool. You promised to love me, and only ME!_ The former queen turned to her maids, for Anne felt like telling a joke to brighten her mood. "One day my dears, I shall have books written about me, and I shall be known as la reine sans tete. Queen lack head!" Two of Anne's ladies laughed, but the others, looked at Anne with visible confusion. Well, Anne knew she was an enigmatic mistress, and she planned never to change. It would've been nice if her dear friend Mary Wyatt was with her though. The days were passing by incredibly slowly, and it was a wonder Anne hadn't gone mad pondering what her fate could possibly be. Yes, it would've been nice to have dear Mary with her.

??

At the moment dear Mary Wyatt was being interrogated by Cromwell himself, on the accounts of both Anne and her brother Thomas. A nameless peasant watched curiously as Mary walked in the room, which was rather bright, and steeling herself, sat down in the wood chair opposite from Cromwell. Cromwell smiled at her amiably, but that didn't stop Mary from looking outwardly terrified. The peasant swore as one of Cromwell's serving men drew curtains over the windows. No matter. He'd just sneak in through the unwatched mud pit. After all, he'd do anything he could to help the lovely imprisoned queen, who was probably dealing with a lot worse things than mud.


	3. Chapter 3

May 10th 1536

The Queen's Lodgings in The Tower of London

Anne Boleyn

Anne couldn't get the love letter from Henry out of her mind. Why was it bothering her so? She hadn't brought it with her; it would only cause her more pain. But who had brought it with them? And how on earth did the person in question get the letter in the first place? A memory of finding a picture of her with her head cut off came whirling back to Anne as though it had happened yesterday. "Milady, you are up so early again. Shouldn't you get some sleep?" _Ah, now even my Aunt Boleyn will not call me queen. _Anne looked at the woman sardonically. "Mayhap, mayhap not. After all, I soon may be sleeping for all eternity!" And she threw back her head and laughed again. Laughter was the only thing that made her feel better. There wasn't anything else she could really do. For the moment anyways.

King Henry's Not-So-Private Chamber

Jane Seymour

"GO TO HELL CROMWELLLL!!" Jane cringed, closing her eyes. She had no idea why Henry had asked her to be present while he worked. Especially since he was showing this rather ugly side of himself. But Cromwell should probably be more worried than she. "But, your grace, this man is insisting he see you…on behalf of a prisoner. He says he will kill himself for all to see…in the great hall if you don't respond and listen to his query." Henry's chief advisor hands were shaking, something he was known to do when he was nervous. Henry in turn made a sideways glance at Jane, and sighed. "Bring him in, bring him in, but if this turns out to be some ploy-" Henry looked pointedly at Cromwell," This man will have my permission to kill both you and himself and let your blood spatter on everyone who sees for all I care." Cromwell nodded, and left hurriedly out of the room.

"I am sorry you had to witness that. These past few days have been very trying for me." Henry indeed looked tired, and Jane hurriedly assured him. "No need to worry milord, really! It indeed has been a very stressful time for all."

"Including you Jane?" Her king was looking at her, and she couldn't read his expression. "Whatever do you mean?" Jane asked pensively. "I have heard a disquieting rumor that you have been feeling guilty about the imprisonment of the whore. Is that true?" _Guilt…is it guilt that lies on my conciense, sucking away at my soul like a sieve? I don't know the right answer to the King's question…_ "In truth milord, I fear for you. It is said that many are against the imprisonment of Anne Boleyn and those men. It is said that many believe they are imprisoned merely because you…because you wish to replace Anne with me!" And then Jane burst into tears, letting her restrained feelings now flow loose through tears now falling on Henry's fine gold doublet. _Oh, may God forgive me for this. _And she let herself sob, allowing Henry to think he was the only one who could comfort her. "Your Majesty? I have brought the man that I spoke of!" Cromwell's voice caused Jane and Henry to jump, and Henry swore. "Bring him in, I suppose."

The Tower of London

George Boleyn's Cell

"What is it? You have the guards in an absolute frenzy." For all the days George had been imprisoned, he had never seen Kingston look so dazed. "I apologize. They seem to be afraid of me for some reason" Said George, trying to sound as innocent as possible. _If I must be a deranged man, I have to be convincing. If I act completely mad now, no one will believe that my madness is genuine. Well, except those stupid guards. _"Master Kingston, I do so believe that I, a nobleman, have the right to have a visitor, do I not?" Kingston looked at him with utmost skepticism. "Do you wish to bring in someone influential? Someone who could turn the tide of you sentence at your impending trial to your favor and your sister's?" George was expecting that answer, and retorted. "Well, of course I do, but you forget that I am a condemned man. I might be dead sooner than I think. Is it not natural to want to see one of my loved ones before I might depart of this world, however flawed it might be?"

"That may be true, but I have to take the utmost precautions, George Boleyn, You are not the first to wish for a visitor, and then plot an escape. But of course, that thought never crossed you mind, correct?" George nodded. "I merely ask you to think on it milord Kingston, and to let me know if it is or is not possible." Kingston sighed. _These Boleyn's….oh how they trouble me. But I can't help but feel for them, guilty or not. _

King Henry's Not-So-Private Chambers

The man who had threatened to kill himself stood before King Henry, without a trace of fear on his face. Jane noted that his legs were caked with mud, but despite that, he was quite a handsome man. Curly black tendrils of hair framed his olive skinned face, and his eyes had a flirtatious, yet hardened look to them. The mud caked legs were finely toned, as if he worked hard on them every day. Jane blushed as she found him looking at her._ Oh God he saw me ogling him! What would Henry think? _But Henry was oblivious, and Jane sighed of relief. "Well, what do you want from me? A family member freed from the tower? Some sort of boon?" Jane gazed at the man, who bowed to Henry with reverence. "Your most gracious majesty. I am Arthur Wyatt, kin to the prisoner Thomas Wyatt. I only request to your Excellency that I might perhaps see him, and present evidence for him if there is to be a trial."

Henry's eyebrows rose. He didn't like Arthur from the moment he saw Jane glance at him with what he thought was lust. But he shook it off._ Who would pick a peasant, when they could have me, a king? Certainly not my dear Jane! _"And what would I receive in return for this? Jane and Henry alike saw Arthur grin. "An entire country, entirely in your power!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Authors Note-Warning, what you are about to read is pretty (scratch that, VERY) historically inaccurate. But I hope you enjoy it anyway! A special thanks to all those who read, my reviewers, and Reganx for helping me A LOT with the overall story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I'm so sorry I took so long to update!)

May 12, 1536

Anne Boleyn

The Queens Lodgings in the Tower of London

Anne stared out the window, absentmindedly tapping her hand against the glass. She would give an arm and a leg to just be allowed to go outside! Turning to Lady Boleyn, Anne inquired, "Aunt, do you think I might be allowed to take a jaunt outside? It's so dreadfully dank here." Lady Boleyn looked at her skeptically, and answered with no trace of feeling in her voice. "I doubt it Anne. And it's not like we're in a dungeon. You must be grateful for what God has given you!" Normally Anne's fighting spirit would've flared up to that remark immediately, but now, it would serve no one. So Anne decided to ignore her aunt. "I think I might ask a guard. Or Kingston. Perhaps they will be kind Christians to me." Her Aunt turned, pretending not to hear.

The guard stirred from his slumber as he heard the strong knock from the door that held the imprisoned queen. He hesitated to answer it because Anne's beauty was said to be bewitching, and he didn't want to be the guard to get his head cut off due to her charms. And then the knocks came again and again. "Would someone please come assist me? " The queen cried in a tone that was rather different than the image of a haughty mistress that so many of her enemies painted of her. The knocks did not cease as the guard walked the other way, determined not to get into trouble.

"WOULD SOMEONE PRAY HELP ME PLEASE?" Anne yelled, throwing her ladies into a tizzy. "Oh please don't shout!" One cried, and Anne turned around. "Why not? I have been wrongfully imprisoned, and forced to merely sit while all of England hears of the lies against my name! Why should I not be unseemly? Why should I not be yelling?" She started to laugh. "Why should I not be…." And then Anne stopped._ Calm down. Acting hysterical won't do. _Much to the maid's relief, Anne sighed and sat down in a huff. "Milady, I know I shouldn't be spreading gossip but…it is said the people of England are FOR you!" Anne looked at the rather short maid, perplexed. "What on earth do you mean? The people of England have never been fond of me." She said with a tinge of sadness. The memories of people calling her whore and mocking Henry's and hers combined initials were like a sore in her chest. "I know milady Queen! But know they say that Henry is in the wrong, and is spreading lies against you so he can marry another. They say you are INNOCENT!" The maid said with wide brown eyes. Anne felt a flutter of hope in her chest. Could it be true? Or was it just gossip? "What is your name?" Anne asked. The maid looked at her with a gaze that made Anne think of her sister Mary. "My name is Katherine Howard."

"Ah, so you're a Howard girl like me? We're probably cousins then!" This discovery heartened Anne a bit. Katherine smiled, and Anne noticed that she had a pretty charm emanating about her. "Yes…. may I call you Anne?" Anne smiled, and nodded. Katherine opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. "Milady, I would be happy to serve you, but I must ask that you not be so loud!" The two Howard girls smothered their laughter as Anne admitted a rather flustered Kingston in, feeling more lighthearted than she had felt in months.

May 12, 1536

Jane Seymour

At an Inn on the way to Wulfhall

Good God. Was it just her, or was the King (in all his grace and wisdom of course) eating rather large amounts of food? Given, he was a rather big man but it was still rather unsettling. "People have been muttering sister. They say the king is upset. Have you not been pleasing him enough?" Jane turned to see her brother Edward glaring at her. She couldn't bear it when someone was angry with her, but Jane stood her ground. It was only her brother after all. "Of course! I have done everything short rule his kingdom! What else must I do?" Edward didn't cease his glaring. "Watch it dear sister. If your temper grows with the king you might find yourself in the same place as Anne Boleyn!" And with that, he left to go entertain a pretty young maid.

Jane winced. If someone said Anne's name one more time she thought she might retch with guilt. What if the condemned queen was put to death? Would Henry actually put a queen to death? Would that not put she, Jane, in the same precarious position, should she fail to give the son a son and heir? _It won't do. I do not want my last thought on earth to be fear of the axe about to severe my head from my shoulders. _Maybe if she could just talk to Anne….get her to prove she was innocent….Have her acknowledge Elizabeth as a bastard, and Jane as queen…Perhaps Henry could send her away to some foreign far away country, and thus, sealing Jane's place safely on the throne. But would someone as headstrong as Anne Boleyn submit to all that willingly? Perhaps, if the safety of Elizabeth came to question….

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

George Boleyn

George was having a jolly good time playing the part of madman. But the time for play was over. It was time for action, because he really didn't want to get his head cut off. It didn't sound like a pleasant experience. These thoughts were interrupted by one of his guards, Lyan, who had came running back to his post near his cell. "He's dead! Smeaton's dead!" The other guard, James, a lad who looked like he could use a feast on his thin bones, hushed him. "Sh! Not so loud idiot!" He hissed softly, tilting his head towards George, who promptly grinned cheekily and did a quick jig. Lyan shrugged nonchalantly. "Everyone agrees he's bloody mad." George responded to this by clapping, inwardly blanching at the news._ Mark dead? It can't be true…can it?_ James didn't smile. "Not everyone, naïve Lyan."

Anne Boleyn

"Nan! Look what I found!" Anne smiled as Kat Howard pulled out a pretty green silk ribbon. "How pretty Kat! It would look lovely in your hair." The maid looked shocked. "No no no! If I have any beauty, it's quite eclipsed by your queenly looks!" Of course, Kat didn't really think that. Anne had been looking a bit haggard lately, and on the thin side as well. It had been rather boring lately; much different from Kat's fantasies about handsome knights coming to rescue Queen Anne from her prison, and perhaps there being a rogue in the mix for her as well. But the disappointment was abated by Kat's love for her new mistress. She tried to take Anne's mind away from her very uncertain future by relating humorous tales she had heard from her friends at Lambeth, while leaving out the incredibly bawdy parts. But no matter how hard Anne laughed, Kat noticed sadness in her eyes. She wondered why she had reason to be sad, because after all, she was the queen and nobody in his or her right mind would punish a queen. King Henry was probably just testing Anne's love for him. Yes, Kat nodded firmly. It had to be that.

Jane Seymour

"Mark Smeaton has died under tor-questioning your majesty." The messenger, named John, stood rather awkwardly, avoiding the King's eyes. Why in God's name did he have to be the one to bring this damned message to the King? There was only a few people in this chamber, among them, the messenger noted, was Jane Seymour, and a man that was staring at him, showing no emotion on his face. _He looks just like Tom Wyatt. _He only knew that because he had been the one bringing food to Tom Wyatt for the past couple of days. And what was taking the King so long to respond?

Meanwhile, Jane rushed to the king. She didn't really know if he needed comforting, but he did look tense. "Milord, do you need anything? A posset?" Henry didn't even look at her, but flatly asked the messenger, "Well? Before he died, did he confess? Did he admit to adultery with the Queen?" John blanched. "Erm…." Henry sighed. This whole hellish affair was proving to be a lot more trouble than it was worth. Why couldn't he just give Anne to France, and marry Jane? But Cromwell's voice kept playing into his head…_She impugned your manhood your grace…She deserves to die…and the men with her…_Damn Cromwell. Damn the Boleyns. Damn everyone. He was going to do it his way. "Leave me. Now!" He said, but stopped Arthur Wyatt, whom he had taken a liking to, even though Arthur kept avoiding the subject of the kingdom he had offered to him…. That would have to wait for the day…."Fetch me Cromwell, will you?" Arthur nodded, and left the room.

He had ignored her. He had ignored her. That wasn't good. Jane thanked God that her brothers and her father hadn't been in the room at the time. Was Anne Boleyn reclaiming his thoughts? Oh, that wouldn't do. She had to act, and found herself turning towards the stables instead of her rooms. The stable boy jumped when he saw her. "Milady! What can I do for you?" Jane replied, "I need my horse, Rose. Right now. And I need you not to tell anyone I have left, do you understand me?" The stableboy shuddered inwardly. The Jane Seymour HE had heard about was supposed to be timid and sweet! Who the heck was this lady? Mayhaps a sister? He decided to humor her. "Of course milady. But of course, I'll be needing some money to you know…keep my mouth firmly closed. Mother always said I had trouble doing that." Jane smirked, something she rarely did. "I'll pay you when I come back. I promise." She smiled, hoping the boy would believe her. He kept on humoring her. "Of course milady. But if you don't pay me back, I will have to be forced to hunt you down. I have friends in high places you know." He inclined his head towards the horses, which made Jane laugh. "I shan't forget you…what is your name?" She asked sweetly. The stableboy blushed slightly. "My name is Edward. But everyone just calls me stupid. Or doddering fool. You can have your pick." Jane felt sorry for Edward, but didn't have time to dawdle. "I like Edward personally." She said, and motioned for Edward to help her onto Rose.

George Boleyn

George was scared and excited. He wanted to do this more for Mark, Henry, Francis, Thomas…and his dear sister. "George want drink." He said to James, who sighed. "Wait here Lyan. I'll get the mad one a goblet of something." Lyan nodded dozily. George listened for the footsteps to fade, and then seized the chance. He threw the one candle he had been allowed to have on the ground, as close to Lyan as he could get without waking Lyan up. He praised God as the fire quickly spread. "Hee hee. George likey."


End file.
